


A moment of Truth (CZ) Oneshot

by Anyonme



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lie Detector, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonme/pseuds/Anyonme
Summary: Během vyšetřování Kirova případu použije L novou metodu pro získávání informací - přenosný detektor lži, jenž se dá připnout někomu na zápěstí. S tímto přístrojem je Lightova upřímnost neustále pod dozorem. Ovšem díky ztrátě paměti si Light nic o Kirovi nepamatuje, nicméně prozradí pár jiných tajemství.TOTO NENÍ MŮJ PŘÍBĚH, JE TO POUZE PŘEKLAD.Originál najdete na fanfiction.net, autorem je SlightlyPsycho.Odkaz na originál:  https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11287373/1/A-Moment-of-Truth





	A moment of Truth (CZ) Oneshot

Light zíral na přístroj připojený k jeho zápěstí. Mělo to i malou obrazovku, na které byl vyobrazen jeho tep. Momentálně jeho srdce bylo 96 krát za minutu. Jeho normální tep je 60 krát za minutu. Jenže teď to bylo skoro 100 za minutu. Všechno to byla L-ova chyba. Jak mohl být Light v klidu, když ho ten šílenec sledoval každou vteřinu každého dne? L ho vždycky testoval. Nejdříve přinutil Lightova otce, aby na něj zamířil pistolí a předstíral, že ho chce zabít. Poté ho k sobě připoutal řetězem. A nyní měl mít na sobě pitomý detektor lži. 24 hodin denně. Kdyby Light byl Kira, nezabil by už svého otce, když na něj mířil pistolí? Očividně ne...

L stál před ním, když vysvětloval: ,,Od teď nebude pochyb o Lightově upřímnosti. Kdykoliv zalže, tento detektor lži nás o tom informuje."

Zbytek vyšetřovatelů stálo okolo dvojice.

Pan Yagami nevypadal nadšen. ,,Je to vážně nutné?"

,,Ano, potřebuji Lightovu plnou spolupráci." odpověděl detektiv.

,,To už ale máš. " zatnul Light zápětsí a jeho tep se zvýšil na 104 za minutu. ,,Chci chytit Kiru stejně jako ty. "

L naklonil hlavu na stranu. ,,Vypadá to, že Light říká pravdu."

,,Jistěže říkám!" vyštěkl na něj Light.

,,Je tu 2% šance, že tento přístroj nefunguje. Musíme to otestovat. Řekni nějakou lež, Lighte."

Light se ušklíbl. Věděl přesně, co má říct, aby L zmlknul. ,,Jsem Kira."

Ding. Ding. Ding. Zazvonil detektor na celou pracovnu.

Obličej pana Yagamiho se rozjasnil, když se nadšeně obrátil k L-ovi. ,,Ten zvuk znamená, že lhal, že? Takže můj syn není Kira! Teď na to máme důkaz!"

,,Ne." odpověděl L vážně. ,,Tohle pouze znamená, že Light momentálně není Kira."

Pan Yagami vypadal zmaten. ,,Co myslíš tím 'momentálně' ?" 

Ostatní členové vyšetřovaní vypadali taktéž zmateně s výjimkou Lighta, jenž zíral na L. Jistěže to pro něj není dost, aby ho to přesvědčilo. Light se teď klidně mohl sesout k zemi mrtev, skolen zástavou srdce a stále by byl L-ovým podezřelým číslo jedna. Vypadalo to, jako by ten bastard chtěl, aby byl Light Kira.

,,Věřím, že je možné, že se Kirovy schopnosti přenášejí z osoby na osobu." vysvětlil L nonšalantně, zatímco odcházel. Řetěz zacinkal. ,,Pojď, Lighte."

Light ho trpce následoval. Jeho ta šílená teorie o tom, že je Kira, nepustí. Momentálně L-a nenáviděl. Jeho takzvaný přítel se snažil udělat z jeho života co největší peklo. Zatraceně musí chytit pravého Kiru. Už nemůže takto dál žít.

L se usadil na židli, Light vedle něj a začali pracovat na počítači. Když psal, mohl slyšet, jak řetěz tiše cinká. S jedním zápěstím na řetězu a s tím druhým připojeným k detektoru lži byl Light více méně jeho vězeň. Light se snažil soustředit na práci. Musí chytit Kiru.

________________________________________________________________________________

Někdy okolo půlnoci už všichni ostatní odešli. Jen L s Lightem zůstali v místnosti. L momentálně stavěl věž z kostiček cukru, jež se nebezpečně kymácela, zatímco si Light mnul oči, snažíc se zůstat vzhůru. Pálily ho oči z neustálého zírání na počítačovou obrazovku. Bylo to neskutečně frustrující. Stále byl velmi daleko od dopadnutí Kiry.

,,Jsi unavený, Lighte? Můžeme se přesunout do ložnice."

,,Ne, jsem v pohodě." odpověděl Light trošku moc rychle.

L si vsunul palec do pusy, mezitím co pozoroval Lighta. Jeho velké černé oči na něj zíraly a Light se nepohodlně zavrtěl na židli. Upřímně, nesnášel to, že s L-em musí sdílet ložnici. Ještě více ale nenáviděl to, že s ním musí sdílet jednu postel. I když spal, stále na sobě cítil jeho oči. Bylo to zneklidňující. Nesnášel to, že věděl, že ho L pozoruje ve spánku. Vždycky ho viděl ve slabých a nepříjemných pozicích. Když spal, když byl v cele a byl zoufalý a prosil, ať ho pustí, když na něj jeho otec mířil pistolí a Light byl k smrti vyděšený. A teď..

Teď ho L bude sledovat, až bude usínat. Nebylo by to tak špatné, kdyby Light skutečně spal celou noc. Obvykle se uprostřed noci v panice vzbudil. Nejspíš měl noční můry, ale vždy, když se vzbudil, se na nic nepamatoval. A byl tam vždycky L, který na něj zíral. Vždy ho viděl, když na tom byl nejhůř.

Light to nenáviděl. Nejvíc nenáviděl to, že z nějakého důvodu vždy, co uviděl L, byl schopen se uklidnit a znovu usnout. Nedávalo to žádný smysl. L ho neuklidňoval. L mu dělal ze života peklo. L byl tím důvodem, proč měl noční můry.

Nenáviděl L.

,,Pokud si dám nějaké kafe, tak budu schopen pracovat ještě pár dalších hodin."

,,Dobře, Lighte."

Přemístili se do kuchyně a Light začal dělat kafe, mezitím co L hledal v lednici něco sladkého. Krátce poté se oba usadili ke stolu uprostřed pracovny. Light pil svou kávu, L jedl svůj cheesecake. Nikdo z nich nepromluvil. Light nepřítomně zíral na svou kávu. Už si skoro ani nepamatoval, kdy se naposledy dobře vyspal.

Potom, co L snědl svůj cheesecake, se na Lighta zadíval. ,,Lighte, mám na tebe pár otázek."

,,Hmm.. Budeš mi zase dávat výslech?"

,,Pokud odpovíš na všechny mé otázky upřímně, sundám tenhle řetěz."

Light se napjal a podíval se na L se zájmem. ,,Myslíš to vážně?"

,,Jistě, Lighte." řekl L a dal si prázdné ruce na kolena.

Light se usmál. Tohle půjde. Nemůže prohrát. Opřel se o opěradlo a zkřížil ruce. ,,Ptej se."

,,Zaprvé se musím ujistit. Jsi Kira?"

,,Ne." Detektor lži nevydal žádný zvuk. Light se samolibě podíval na detektiva. Na takovýhle detektor lži by si mohl zvyknout.

,,Víš, kde se Kira nachází?"

,,Ne."

,,Víš, jak Kira zabíjí své oběti?"

,,Ne."

L se na chvilinku pozastavil, než položil další otázku. ,,Jak ses poznal s Misou Amane?" 

Light ztuhl. Snažil se vzpomenout si. Zběsile pátral svou myslí, hledajíce tuto informaci. Jak jsem poznal Misu? Pamatoval si, když s ním byla v jeho pokoji, ale nepamatoval si, proč tam byla. Proč za ním přišla domů? Proč s ní vlastně začal chodit? Určitě nebyla jeho typ. Proč s ní sakra vůbec navázal jakýkoliv kontakt?

,,Já.. Já nevím." přiznal se.

,,Cítíš k ní něco?"

,,Ne." podíval se na L otráveně. Nebylo tohle už trochu moc osobní?

,,Je možné, že máš mezery ve své paměti?"

Co? Light se ošil na židli a podíval se jinam. Bylo to možný? Pokud měl mezery ve své paměti, znamenalo by to, že by mohl být Kira. Light se podíval na L. Tohle byla jenom další pitomá past. L chtěl, aby přiznal, že je tu šance, že by mohl být Kira. To se nestane.

,,Nejsem Kira." zavrčel Light.

,,To nebyla moje otázka, Lighte. Je možné, že máš mezery ve své paměti?"

,,... Všechno je možné."

,,Jaká vyhýbavá odpověď. Byl by z tebe skvělý politik."

Light si nebyl jist, zda to byla urážka či kompliment.

L si strčil palec do pusy. ,,Pamatuješ si, jak ses poznal se mnou?"

,,Ano." Jak bych mohl zapomenout? Né každý den potkáte bledého podivína, který si vedle Vás sedne do jakési divné pozice a řekne Vám, že je L.

,,Co pro tebe znamenám?"

Light mrkl překvapením. ,,C-co tím myslíš?"

,,Jak bys definoval náš vztah?"

,,No, jsme přátelé."

Ding. Ding. Ding. Light ucukl za zvuku detektoru lži.

,,Vypadá to, že nejsme." zíral na něj L chladně.

,,Co? Dělá to snad ze mě Kiru?" štěkl na něj Light.

,,Ano, o 5 procent- "

,,Jdi někam, L!" plácl Light do stolu, když rozzuřeně vstával. ,,Vytáčíš mě! Všechno, co udělám ze mě podle tebe dělá Kiru! Ty chceš, abych byl Kira, že?!"

L zůstal sedět na své židli, nedotčen Lightovým výbuchem. ,,Stále čekám na upřímnou odpověď. Co pro tebe jsem?"

,,Nenávidím tě." vyštěkl.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Light ztuhl šokem mezitím co se L-ovi rozšířily oči.

,,No, to je zajímavé." pokrčil L hlavu s ohromeným výrazem. ,,Není pravda, že mě nenávidíš."

,,Ale ano, já tě nenávidím!" zavrčel.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

,,Ten tvůj detektor lži je rozbitý, L! Sundej ho!" řekl Light naštvaně a podíval se na detektor lži. Ten pitomý detektor na něj byl přidělaný zámkem a L byl jediný, kdo od něj měl klíč.

L si stoupl a zamířil k Lightovi. ,,Ne dokud neodpovíš na mou otázku. Co pro tebe jsem? Nejsem tvůj přítel, ale ani ke mně necítíš nenávist "

Light od něj odstoupil o krok dozadu. ,,Dobře, jsi jen spolupracovník."

Ding. Ding. Ding.

,,Zkus to znova, Lighte. Co pro tebe jsem?" L se k němu přibližoval.

Light couval, zatímco jeho tep stoupl na 110 za minutu. ,,Nejsi nic."

Ding. Ding. Ding.

,,Něco jsem, Lighte. Co jsem?"

,,Můj nepřítel." zavrčel Light.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

,,Co jsem?"

Light narazil zády do zdi a zpanikařil. ,,Nevím! Já nevím!"

Stáli v tichu a zírali na sebe. Detektor lži neudělal jediný zvuk.

L se k němu naklonil se zkoumavýma očima. ,,Trávíme spolu každou minutu každého dne a ty nevíš, kým pro tebe jsem?"

,,Ano." polkl.

,,Maš mě rád?"

Lightovi se rozšířily oči. ,,C-co?"

,,Máš mě rád?"

,,Co to je za otázku?! Vypadni ode mě!" odsunul detektiva.

L zavrávoral a zatahal za řetěz, čímž strhl i Lighta. Light zakopl, ale L ho chytil - držel ho za jeho paže. Teď stáli vedle sebe nebezpečně blízko. Ke svému zármutku Light cítil, že se červená.

,,Lighte, máš mě rád?"

Light se ho snažil odstrčit, ale L ho držel silně. Byl silnější, než vypadal.

Light se ho pokusil odstrčit znova, tentokrát ale ještě zařval: ,,Pust mě!"

,,Pokud odpovíš na mou otázku."

Ne. V žádným případě. Light se zběsile snažil dostat z L-ova sevření. Nemohl mu odpovědět. Nevěděl, co by detektor lži udělal.

,,Sakra, L! Vypadni! Už nebudu odpovídat! Sundej ten detektor ze mě! Sundej ho!"

,,Bojíš se pravdy, Lighte?"

,,Ne!"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Light přestal bojovat a podíval se na podlahu. Tělo se mu třáslo. Nevěděl, co se děje. Nebál se pravdy.

,,Nenávidím tě." zamumlal.

Ding. Ding. Ding. 

,,Lighte, to už jsi říkal."

,,Nenávidím tě."

Ding. Ding. Ding. 

L povolil svůj stisk. ,,Máš mě rád?"

Light znejistěl. ,,N-ne."

Ding. Ding. Ding.

,,Dost už!" naštvaně strčil do L a snažil se odejít pryč.

Nedostal se daleko, protože ho řetěz stahoval zpět k L.

,,Lighte?"

Zůstal stát zády k L. Nemohl se přinutit k tomu, aby se k němu otočil čelem. Cítil se tak poníženě. Bylo to, jako by ho L rozřezal na kousky a zíral mu do duše. Vždycky mu dělal ze života peklo. Proč to pořád dělal? Vždy ho viděl, když mu bylo nejhůř.

Light to nenáviděl. Měl rád, když měl věci pod kontrolou. Rád sám sebe ukazoval v tom nejlepším světle. Měl rád uznání. Miloval být tím ... perfektním.

Ale L ho nikdy takhle neviděl. Viděl ho brečet, prosit a křičet. Viděl ho v jeho nejslabších chvílích. A Light to prostě.. nemohl vydržet. L, světový detektiv, L, génius, L, jediný člověk na jeho úrovni si o něm musel myslet, že je ubohý.

,,Lighte, jsi v pořádku?"

,,Nech mě na pokoji."

,,Ty víš, že to nemůžu udělat. Musíš být monitorován- "

Light zatnul pěsti a otočil se na L. ,,Proč mě tak nenávidíš?"

,,Není pravda, že tě nenávidím."

,,Hmm... Tak kdo je tady potom lhář?"

L vypadal znepokojeně. ,,Lighte, proč si myslíš, že tě nenávidím?"

,,Kvůli těm hrozným událostem, kterýma jsi mě nechal projít. Jako třeba teď."

,,To bylo kvůli vyšetřování!"

,,Blbost!" štekl Light. ,,Jestli tě mám či nemám rád vůbec nesouvisí s vyšetřováním!"

,,Ale ano, souvisí. Ovlivňuje to moje šance na přežití."

Light se zarazil. ,,Ty - ty si myslíš, že tě chci zabít?"

,,Pokud jsi skutečně Kira, tak ano." konstatoval L.

,,To je šílený! Nikdy bych tě nezabil!" zdvihl svou ruku, na které měl detektor lži. ,, A vidíš, detektor se mnou souhlasí." 

,,Možná na to změníš názor."

Z Lighta vypěnil vztek: ,,Ty si asi o mně asi musíš myslet, že jsem příšerná osoba, že?"

,,Kira není znám tím, že by byl hodný."

,,Sakra, L! Já nejsem Kira! Kolikrát ti to musím říkat?"

L na se něj chvíli mlčky díval, než se zeptal: ,,Jak moc mě máš rád, Lighte?"

,,Argh! Já z tebe snad zešílím!" Light zatahal za řetěz, když se snažil odejít. ,,Můžeme jít už spát? Pro dnešek tě už mám plné zuby!"

,,Dobře, Lighte." detektiv ho následoval.

________________________________________________________________________________

Light trval na sprše před spaním. Mohl si užít těch 15 minut, kdy byl sám v koupelně. Byla to jediná chvíle, kdy nebyl připoután k L. Detektor lži byl také vypnut. Light stál pod sprchou. Po těch několik dní, co byl s L připoután řetězy, byl schopen se chovat klidně, ovšem dnešní půlnoční pauza na kafe byla katastrofa.

Co pro tebe jsem?

Proč to L zajímalo? Proč na tom záleželo? Vždyť si o Lightovi myslel, že je masový vrah. Jeho názor na Lighta zjevně nebyl nic moc.

Light si povzdechl. Ten pitomý detektor řekl, že má rád L, čemuž Light sám moc nerozuměl. Light strávil nejvíc svého času nadáváním ve své mysli na L. Rozhodně se mu nelíbilo, čím ho L nechal projít. Ale jako osoba, byl L... v pohodě. Byl to génius, jediná osoba, která byla schopná čelit Lightovi svou inteligencí. A taky uměl hrát tenis. A také bylo vtipné, když řekl něco hrubého či nevhodného. Jistě, jeho schopnost komunikace s ostatními by potřebovala trochu zlepšit, ale Light se s ním nikdy nenudil. Light nesnášel nudu.

L byl... zajímavý, zvláštní, fascinující a také frustrující a lehko Vás naštval. Někdy Light obdivoval jeho intelekt, jindy zase měl chuť ho praštit.

Není divu, že nebyl schopen definovat svůj vztah s ním.

Potom, co vypnul vodu, vystoupil ze sprchy. Rychle se usušil a převlékl se do pyžamových kalhot a obyčejného bílého trička. Otevřel dveře a vstoupil do jejich ložnice. L seděl na posteli a zíral na něj. Light se otočil a snažil se ho ignorovat. Vrátil se zpět do koupelny, kde si osušil si osušil ručníkem mokré vlasy a vyčistil zuby.

Jakmile se vrátil zpět do ložnice, tak mu na ruce cvaklo pouto - L ho znovu připoutal k sobě řetězem. Potom vzal L detektor lži a chytl Lighta za druhou ruku.

Light mu ruku vytrhl. ,,Tohle už nosit nebudu."

,,Dnešní výslech ještě není u konce."

,,Není tu žádný důvod, abych to nosil."

,,Souhlasil jsi, že se mnou budeš plně spolupracovat."

,,Je mi to fuk, já to na sebe nevezmu."

,,Proč?"

Light se na něj podíval. ,,Ty víš proč."

,,Ten detektor tě neočistil, Lighte. Podezírám tě úplně stejně, jako před tím. Každopádně, moje podezíravost vůči tobě vzroste, jestliže to odmítneš nosit."

,,Je mi to jedno. Jdu spát." šel směrem k posteli a L ho následoval.

Light si lehl na svou půlku postele, zády k L. Když ucítil, jak se matrace pohnula, věděl, že L sedí vedle něj. Pokoj byl úplně zticha až na zvuky, které vydával cinkající řetěz.

L konečně prolomil ticho.

,,Stydíš se, že detektor odhalil tvé city, Lighte?"

,,Nic to neodhalilo." zabručel Light.

,,Ale ano, odhalilo to to, že nejsem tvůj přítel, ale přesto mě máš rád. 'Mít někoho rád' je poměrně široký pojem." řekl L. ,,V jaké míře mě máš rád?" zeptal se L neomaleně.

Oh, Bože. Lightovy tváře červeně zahořely. Proč to pořád říká? Tahle noc se velice rychle stává nejtrapnější nocí v jeho životě. Chtěl jen spát a předstírat, že se tento den nikdy neodehrál.

Light se přikryl a schoval svůj obličej. ,,Můžeš mě pro jednou nechat? Nech mě spát."

L se na chvíli zastavil a pak řekl. ,,Když mě Light nepovažuje za svého přítele, tak asi nejsme přátelé. Ale ten nejasný pocit spolu sdílíme."

,,C-co?" 

,,Také tě mám rád, Lighte."

Light se rychle posadil, dívajíc se na L s překvapeným a hlavně nevěřícným pohledem. ,,Ty mě máš rád?"

,,Ano."

,,A myslíš si, že jsem Kira?"

,,Ano."

,,To nedává žádný smysl, L."

,,Opovrhuji Kirou za jeho činy, ale tebe jako osobu mám rád." vysvětlil L, jako kdyby jejich situace byla jednoduchá.

Light si povzdechl. ,,Když to říkáš."

Lehl si na záda a zíral na strop. Bylo to divné. Cítil se, jako by z jeho ramen spadla obrovská tíha. L-ova slova ho uklidnila. Proč ho tak moc zajímal L-ův názor? Celá tahle situace by byla mnohem jednodušší, kdyby se o L nezajímal. Ale Light se o něj sakra zajímal. Nebyli přátelé, ale byli... něco. Nebyl zde žádný název pro jejich vztah. L to správně nazval 'nejasný pocit'.

L stále vedle něho seděl. Light koutkem oka mohl vidět, jak pořád drží přenosný detektor lži. L se na něj podíval a prohlásil: ,, Lighte, musíš na sobě mít ten detektor - je to součástí vyšetřování."

Light si povzdechl. ,,I když spím?"

,,Ano, občas mluvíš ze spaní."

Podíval se na L, zděšen. ,,Co říkám?"

,,Někdy to nedává moc smysl." vysvětloval L ,,Jednou jsem slyšel, jak si zmínil jméno 'Ryuk'."

Light pozvedl obočí. ,,Ryuk?"

,,Znáš to jméno?"

,,Ne."

L mu podsunul detektor. ,,Můžeš na to odpovědět i s detektorem?"

Light se na něj iritovaně podíval a pak se otočil. ,,Už jsem s tím detektorem skončil."

,,Lighte, když budeš odpovídat upřímně, ani si nevšimneš, že ho máš na sobě. Nechápu, proč jsi tak neochotný ho nosit."

Light se otřásl a sykl. ,,Když teda na tom teda nic není, tak si ho vezmi ty."

L pootočil hlavou, nicméně zůstal zticha. Jo, to jsem si myslel. Light si odfrkl a znovu se otočil od detektiva. Lehl si, zavřel oči a snažil se usnout, když v tu zaslechl, jak něco cvaklo. Light prudce otevřel oči, sedl si a podíval se na L. Detektiv si skutečně připojil detektor lži na svoje zápěstí. Jeho tep se objevil na malé obrazovce - 74 za minutu.

,,Tys.. ty sis to na sebe skutečně navlékl."

L si dal své ruce na kolena. ,,Tenhle přístroj nijak nezmění to, jak s tebou jednám."

Light se díval na detektor, jenž byl zticha. To znamená, že L věřil tomu, co právě řekl. Lightovi se tomu ale nechtělo věřit. Byl si jistý, že L celou dobu lhal. Tento bledý černovlasý muž byl pln tajemství. Všechno, co se ho týkalo, bylo záhadou. Odkud je? Jaké je jeho pravé jméno? Jak se stal nejlepším detektivem? Je součástí nějaké organizace? Jak byl schopen skrýt svou identitu celému světu? Proč se rozhodl se skrývat? Light se chtěl na všechny tyto otázky zeptat, ale věděl, že mu na ně L neodpoví. L nebude lhát. Prostě odmítne odpovědět a po té osočí Lighta, že je Kira. Možná měl L pravdu. Detektor lži asi vážně nezmění jeho odpovědi.

Bylo by pěkné pro jednou vyslýchat L. A byla zde otázka, na kterou byl Light poslední dobou zvědavý.

,,Chceš, abych byl Kira?"

L- ovi se rozšířily jeho tmavé oči. Chvíli na sebe zírali. Light byl opravdu zvědav, zda-li mu L odpoví.

,,Lighte, už nějakou dobu jsi můj podezřelý." mluvil, jako by každé slovo volil pečlivě. ,,Investoval jsem spoustu času do tvého vyšetřování. Čím víc o tobě toho zjistím, tím víc si uvědomím, jak moc inteligentní a vypočítavý vlastně jsi. Už několikrát jsi dokázal, že jsi inteligenčně na stejné úrovni jako já. Pokud skutečně nejsi Kira, musím přiznat, že by to bylo pro mě poněkud... zklamání."

,,Zklamání?" vybublal z Lighta vztek, když zařval. ,,Tebe by zklamalo, že nejsem masový vrah?!"

,,Částečně." řekl L, nevšímajíce si Lightova výbuchu. ,,Ale myslím, že by se mi i ulevilo. Pokud nejsi Kira, velice by to zvýšilo mé šance na přežití. Po tomhle případu bychom mohli spolupracovat. Držel bych si tě ve svém životě, co nejvíce by to šlo."

Light zamrkal. C-co?

,,Abych odpověděl na tvou otázku," zavrtal se do Lighta svýma tmavýma očima. ,,Chci, abys byl Kira a zároveň to nechci."

Light se podíval dolu na L-ovo zápěstí. Podle detektoru se jeho tep zvýšil na 86 tepů za minutu. Ale přístroj necinkal. L byl celou dobu upřímný. Light cítil, že by mu tu upřímnost měl oplatit.

Light zvedl ruku - nabízel L-ovi své zápěstí. L použil klíč, aby detektor odemkl a po té ho nasadil Lightovi. Light uslyšel cvaknutí a podíval se na obrazovku. 92 za minutu. Jeho tep byl rychlejší, než L-ův, ale když zvládl na otázky odpovídat L, zvládne to Light taky.

,,Nepoznávám jméno Ryuk." přiznal Light.

,,Díky, Lighte." usmál se L. ,,Víš, co je příčina tvého každonočního probuzení?"

,,Já.. " znejistěl a snažil se odpovědět pravdivě. ,,Já myslím, že je to úzkost."

,,Dělám tě úzkostlivým?"

Light si posměšně odfrkl. ,,Děláš si srandu? Vždyť mě vyslýcháš každý den!"

,,Mým cílem nebylo přivádět ti úzkosti." zamračil se L. ,,Tvé potíže se spánkem jsou.. znepokojující."

Light mu věnoval otrávený pohled. ,,Hmm.. Tebe to zajímá?"

L naklonil hlavu, když prohlásil vážně: ,,Myslím, že už jsme si ujasnili, že se o tebe zajímám."

Zničehonic cítil Light ve své hrudi, jak se mu nadšením rozbušilo srdce. Byl naprosto vzhůru. 102 tepů za minutu. L mu přivodí tachykardii. Rychle schoval svou ruku pod peřinu. Lehl si a otočil se od L. Znovu cítil, jak se červená. Tohle bylo trapné. Proč ho jeho slova tak moc ovlivňovala? 

Light se přikryl peřinou a doufal, že si L nevšiml jeho hořících tváří. ,,D-dobrou noc, L."

,,Dobrou noc, Lighte."

Přikryt peřinou Light stále mohl cítit svůj zrychlený tep. Byl vzhůru. V žádném případě teď nemohl usnout. Muselo už být 2 ráno. L samozřejmě neplánoval jít spát. Light ležel a poslouchal, jak L píše něco píše na notebooku - pracuje. Jeho tep znovu zrychlil, když si vzpomněl na L-ovu nejtěžší otázku.

,,Máš mě rád, Lighte?"

Úsměv se mu mihl obličejem. V momentě pravdy si Light konečně přiznal:

Ano, L.

Taky tě mám rád.

**Author's Note:**

> Byla bych vděčná za jakýkoliv komentář, případně za radu ohledně překladu.


End file.
